worldofescanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ellewyn (Person)
Queen Ellewyn of the Aelochra Empire. Birth Many myths surround her birth, due to uncertainty. Some say she was born from the sea, and had finally come to connect the land and ocean into one. Other myths claimed she was Mother Nature herself, sent to bring them all to peace. Ellewyn was born as an illegitimate child, born from a high lord of near the capital of the Liraleth Empire. Her mother died during childbirth, and, having no want for such a baby, the high lord sent her as far away as possible, in Aelochra. There, a priest named Leofric adopted her. Childhood Ellewyn was an ambitious child, full of wonder and goodness. She helped when she could, and got ahead when she could. She was gifted in her ability to understand. Ellewyn wanted to leave Aelochra city, and was told that is she wished to do so, she must first study hard so she could have reason for other people to want her. She studied to become a priest, and so by her 15th birthday, she entered priesthood. Priesthood Ellewyn spent five years studying scrolls and paintings of Daridian origin. During that time, she came upon remarkable discoveries, and was known by many religious scholars who studied Daridian. Within three years, she was invited to the former empire's capital, Liraleth. There she studied for another two years, before the city's system and corruption forced her hand into changing them, and starting a rebellion. Liraleth Rebellion Ellewyn started the Liraleth Rebellion, forming protests and speaking out against the ways of the city. The rebellion grew big enough, where fires spread day and night, and where no shops were safe. After a year of constant destruction, Ellewyn gathered the people: those were tired, or angry, or frustrated. She gathered them all, and they took the castle. There, Ellewyn stuck her sword through the king's neck, and watched as he choked on his blood. Queenhood The people rejoiced. In the heat of the moment, she declared herself queen of the Aelochran Empire. As first order of business, she declared the city of Liraleth too unsafe and corrupted for an empire to have as a capital, and moved the capital to Aelochra city. There, she would rule the empire by force, making the changes she wanted for the better of the people. And they loved her, revered her, even, as the rumors of her birth began. She did not deny these rumors, and instead, encouraged them. Ellewyen made Fedeinism the official religion of the empire, but did not aggressively destroy Daridian until almost thirty years later. Death Over the years, Ellewyn became more aggressive, until she was assassinated by an unknown opposition at the age of 56, with no husband and no child to take the throne. Ibba, Ellewyn's advisor and rumored lover, dispersed the empire before anyone had the chance to steal the throne, or before the peasants began an uprising. Ellewyn was buried in the backyard of her childhood home, behind the Church of Daridian in Aelochra City.Category:Person Category:Lore Category:Incomplete